Tu plaisantes ?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Shizuru je ne t'aime plus...alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on rompe maintenant


Nos deux amies étaient en train de marcher dans un parc en plein milieu d'un après midi.

''Shizuru je ne t'aime plus...alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on rompe maintenant.'' Déclara soudainement Kuga prenant de court sa petite amie qui s'était arrêtée de marcher.

''Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ma Natsuki ?'' Bégaya Fujino qui avait le teint livide, elle pensa sur le moment qu'elle avait mal entendu.

''Je veux qu'on se sépare.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que je ne t'aime plus.''

''Mais qu'elle en est la raison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'empêche de manger constamment de la mayonnaise ? Ou que je te force à sortir au lieu de jouer à la console de jeux ? Ou je te taquine beaucoup trop ? Ou alors je suis insatiable quand nous faisons l'amour ? Mais j'ai cru que tu aimais aussi. Même si je te sautes souvent dessus et que l'on fait cinq fois par jours ou plus, je peux ralentir le rythme pour toi. Mais tu sais que j'adore ce que nous faisons, autant que le thé.''

''Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça.'' Bégaya précipitamment Natsuki qui était totalement écarlate lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que des personnes avaient entendu les propos de la fille aux cramoisis.

''Alors qu'elle est le problème ?''

''Je me suis seulement rendue compte que c'était juste une petite amourette de jeunesse.''

''Qu-quoi ? Mais on est ensemble que depuis un mois et on a tout juste dix huit ans.'' Dit la buveuse de thé qui digérait avec difficulté les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. La princesse de glace se mit à inspirer profondément et détourna son regard de l'ancienne seito kaichou.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Natsuki ! Dis moi tout ! J'ai le droit de savoir la véritable raison de notre séparation !'' Aboya la fille à la chevelure ambrée folle de râge même si elle n'essayait de pas faire transparaître la colère, mais c'était impossible. La beauté sombre essaya de se reculer discrètement de son amie qui commençait à devenir effrayante.

''Tu as raison, je dois être sincère avec toi car je tiens à toi malgré tout...je...euh...hmm...je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.''

''QUI !'' Hurla hystériquement Shizuru.

''...''

''Natsuki ? Qui est cette personne ?'' Cracha entre ses dents la châtaigne.

''Tu ne vas pas la tuer si je te le dis ?'' Bégaya inquiète l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran.

''Pour qui tu me prends Natsuki ?''

''Promet le moi, d'abord.''

''...Ok...''

''Non, dis : je te le promet.'' Implora Kuga qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur quand elle remarqua une aura démoniaque entourer Fujino.

''Tu n'as pas confiance en moi depuis tout ce temps ?''

''Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste au cas où. S'il te plaît...'' Shizuru commença à s'énerver, elle voulait absolument savoir qui lui avait prise sa précieuse personne. Alors un petit mensonge ne ferait pas de mal.

''Je te le promet.'' Énonça la buveuse de thé en croisant ses doigts derrière son dos.

''C'est…Nao.''

''Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne parles pas de Yuuki Nao, n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Non. Je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais plus que je ne le croyais.''

''Depuis quand ?''

''Une semaine. On se chamaillait souvent et puis une chose en entraîne une autre...et...on s'est embrassée.''

''Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?'' Gronda Fujino.

''Oui, poisson d'avril Shizuru.'' Répondit paniquée la louve qui s'approcha de sa petite amie alors que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

''Tu ne me mens pas ? C'est bien une blague ?'' Pleura la châtaigne.

''Oui ça l'est, je te le jure. Midori tu vas le regretter amèrement, je n'écouterais plus jamais une ivrogne comme elle.'' Grogna Kuga qui avait serré dans ses bras la propriétaire de Kiyohime.

''Midori ?''

''Oui c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de te faire cette blague de mauvais goût. J'étais contre au début mais elle m'a dit que tu ne me croirais jamais, car Nao et moi c'est impossible voire inimaginable. Et ensuite elle m'a dit qu'on rirait ensemble à l'absurdité de cette blague. Mais au lieu de te faire rire, tu pleures. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Pardonne moi. J'ai été stupide.''

''Natsuki ne me redit plus jamais ces mots car la prochaine fois...'' Menaça de manière glaciale la beauté de Kyoto qui n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

''La prochaine fois tu ?'' Déglutit péniblement la louve qui commençait à trembler de peur alors que Shizuru se mit à serrer fortement son corps.

''Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu le saches.''

''D'accord, c'est promis. Je ne recommencerais plus.''

''Natsuki je dois y aller.'' Déclara Fujino.

''Tu m'en veux encore ?''

''Non, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Mais tu devras être trèèès gentille avec moi ce soir pour te faire entièrement pardonnée.'' Ronronna sensuellement la buveuse de thé dans le creux de l'oreille la beauté sombre dont les joues s'empourpraient, la dite acquiesça timidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

_Midori était dans un bar et elle buvait avec les milles et une nuits. ( Et pas de l'alcool enfin en ce qui concerne l'auteur)_

**Shizuru** : Ara, je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

**Midori**: Sh-shizuru ? Oh...je vais souffrir...

**Shizuru**: Beaucoup mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera rapide.

**Midori **_pointant du doigt_ : C'est les milles et une nuits qui a eu l'idée de cette blague. Tout est de sa faute !

**Auteur** _recrachant sa boisson_: Quoiiii ! Non ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste eu l'idée d'écrire une fic pour le premier Avril, c'est tout.

**Shizuru:** Je vois, c'est de votre faute à vous deux.

**Midori:** Mais ce n'était qu'une blague. Dis lui les milles et une nuits ? Mais qu'elle lâche celle la !

_L'auteur n'était plus dans les environs à cet instant._

**Shizuru:** Non au moins elle est intelligente contrairement à toi. Kiyo...hime détruit mon ennemi.

_Midori se mit à fuir en courant._


End file.
